Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417020646
Princess Pea - The Princess of Dor and the only child of the king and queen, Pea is a sharp-eyed and beautiful girl whom Despereaux grows to honor and love upon their first meeting and she also comes to adore the mouse. Though kind-hearted and loved by the people of the castle, Pea is often overcome with loneliness after her mother's death. Because of her title as a princess, Pea is not used to being told what to do and sometimes takes slight offense when someone does not appreciate her for her title. However, when her past actions cause her kidnapping, Pea comes to use her forgiveness, good nature, and place as royalty for the good of the other characters. History - Miggery Sow is a servant girl of the castle. Her main job is to go down to the dungeons to deliver Gregory the jailer his meal and, while there, she meets Roscuro and confesses to him that her greatest wish is to become a princess. Roscuro convinces Mig that if she helps him kidnap Princess Pea, he'll make her a servant girl so Miggery Sow can become a princess. Together, Miggery Sow and Roscuro capture Princess Pea. Botticelli takes advantage of this and tries to consume the princess with a horde of ferocious rats. Fortunately, Despereaux rescues the princess, partly changing Roscuro's mind about humans. Then the princess, along with Miggery Sow and the two rodents, walk out into the sunlight of the castle. They are all overjoyed and become friends with each other. Personality - Princess Pea is kind, elegant and gentle. She is also very friendly and well-mannered. One of her only faults is that she is used to being treated with respect and having most things done fore her. What if neither Elsa's nor Breha's magic powers were ever even out of control, uncontrollable, uncontrolled, untamable, unstable, wild, dangerous powers at all? What if both Elsa's and Breha's magic powers are always easier to control, more controlled, always much more controllable, more tamable, more stable, more gifted, more powerful, more magical, tamer, safer abilities? What if neither Elsa nor Breha ever even shut anybody out at all? What if neither Elsa nor Breha were locked away from the outside world at all? What if both Elsa and Breha were equally much more understood and less misunderstood? What if neither Elsa nor Breha were ever even outcasts at all? What if neither Elsa nor Breha were ever even called monsters at all? What if both Elsa and Breha equally practiced controlling their magic powers properly until they're finally much better at it than ever at last? What if both Elsa and Breha equally used their magic powers for good only just in order to protect not only just themselves but any other innocent people who unfortunately are unable to protect themselves from any harm and danger? What if both Elsa and Breha equally were much more imaginative than ever? What if both Elsa and Breha equally had any of their own imaginary friends like Olaf, Clara, Marshmallow, the snowgies (Frozen Fever) and the wind who were always there for them in order to rid of their loneliness? What if both Elsa and Breha were equally less isolated in Dor and outside of Dor? What if both Elsa and Breha What if both Elsa and Breha were equally there for Princess Pea? What if both Elsa and Breha were equally royal sisters of Dor instead of Arendelle? What if both Elsa and Breha were equally two other royal princesses of Dor instead of Arendelle? What if Elsa and Breha were Princess Pea's little sisters no matter what kind of sisters? What if Elsa was the middle royal princess sister of Dor even instead of Breha, instead the oldest royal princess/queen sister of Arendelle? What if Breha was the youngest royal princess sister of Dor even instead of the middle royal princess sister of Arendelle, especially instead of that huge pain in the butt neck, Anna of Arendelle? What if both Elsa and Breha were also equally raised by King Phillip and his wife the queen of Dor too instead of the king and queen of Arendelle? What if the king and queen of Arendelle properly raised Anna much better than ever? What if neither Elsa nor Breha were used to be told what to do either? What if both Elsa and Breha were equally used to being treated with respect too? What if both Elsa and Breha were equally friends with Princess Pea of Dor? What if the queen of Dor was still alive?